yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlin' Boxer
| romaji = Bāningu Nakkurā | trans = Burning Knuckler | fr_name = Boxeur Indomptable | de_name = Unermüdlicher Boxer | it_name = Pugile Indomito | ko_name = | ko_romanized = Beoning Nakula | ko_trans = Burning Knuckler | pt_name = Boxeador Obstinado | es_name = Boxeador Indómito | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Shadow Specters * Primal Origin | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Battlin' Boxer", known as "Burning Knuckler" ( Bāningu Nakkurā or Beoning Nakula) in the Japanese or Korean version, is an archetype comprised of FIRE Warrior-Type monsters used by Alito in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Each monster is based on boxing gear or special boxing jargon. Playing style The "Battlin' Boxer" archetype focuses on Battle Phase advantage. Most of their effects deal with preventing their destruction by battle which gives them a slight advantage when dealing with monsters that would easily destroy them upon attack. "Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw" can add another "Battlin' Boxer" from your Graveyard to your hand and "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" can send other "Battlin' Boxers" to the Graveyard, making use of any other monster in this archetype for quick hand or Graveyard advantage. Overall, the biggest weakness of this archetype is that the non-Xyz monsters of this archetype pose little threat compared to the Xyz Monsters, so if it's not possible to Xyz Summon quickly then, this archetype will suffer rather severely. To counter this, the use of cards in the archetype such as "Battlin' Boxer Switchitter" (to bring back other "Battlin' Boxers" at the cost of only being able to only Summon "Battlin' Boxers" that turn) and "Battlin' Boxer Sparrer" (for even quicker Xyz Summons at the cost of the turn's Battle Phase). Beware over-relying on these monsters though, as the use of the effect of "Switchitter" and "Sparrer" slow down the Deck's offensive Xyz Monsters, creating gaps the opponent can take advantage of and regain field control. Cards outside this archetype to tech in include "Goblindbergh" for its effect and "Field-Commander Rahz" to set up for combos on later turns. In general, this Deck has a good amount of strength and flexibility to allow it to counter most strategies. Keeping the Graveyard and hand full of "Battlin' Boxer" monsters gives advantage to Summon "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" which is itself a helpful shield and a great offense. "Star Cestus" and its chaos form, "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" are both helpful for this Deck as "Star Cestus" provides a balance of offense and defense for the beginning of a game while "Comet Cestus" provides overwhelmingly aggressive offensive abilities which can damage your opponent greatly over a short period of time. "Number 79: Battlin' Boxer Nova Caesar" acts as a regular beater, gaining ATK for each of its Xyz Materials attached via its Summon or its effect, in addition to being able to bring back "Battlin' Boxer" monsters from the Graveyard (up to the number of Materials it had) when destroyed by the opponent. As an alternative one can use copies of "Photon Thrasher" along "Masked Chameleon" which along with "Glassjaw" can give the Deck access to powerful Level 8 Synchro Monsters or another Xyz if needed. "Photon Thrasher" can be used as a powerful beater as well as an immediate Xyz if another monster is summoned, furthermore since Thrasher is a Warrior, Xyz monsters like "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" and "Blade Armor Ninja" can be summoned without the normal restrictions the "Boxers" have. Recommended cards "Battlin' Boxer" Deck recipes sample